


Halloween Blues

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean wants to dress up for Halloween but Sam still has a lingering dislike for that particular day.





	Halloween Blues

'Eleventh of October, dude. We gotta start thinking about getting ready for Halloween.'

Sam raised his head to glare at his sibling. 'You go knock yourself out, Dean. I'm staying right here.'

'Hey, I thought we'd settled this? You're not gonna let some puke... albeit… embarrassing... puke, halt your enjoyment of one of America's favorite holidays. We even decided on our costumes!'

'WE didn't decide anything, Dean! And there's no way I'm gonna dress up and roam the streets like an idiot.'

Dean hummed his disapproval. Something else was going on here. Sam had opened up about his reason for hating Halloween, so why was he still being mulish about enjoying it?

:

'Did…you..lie.. to me?' Dean grabbed his brother's arm and twirled him around.

'What. No!' But Sam averted his eyes not willing to meet Dean's assessing stare.

'Enough dancing around this Halloween bullshit. The truth will set you free, Sam or so they say. It has damn all to do with puking, has it?'

'Dean. There's nothing to talk about. It was so long ago.'

'Yes, there is. I want Superman at my side this Halloween!'

:

Sam pursed his lips but began to open up. 'I was on my own in the motel one Halloween. I know you and dad warned me to keep the door locked when I was alone but I guess I just wanted to be part of the holiday. Someone knocked on the door and shouted 'Trick or treat.'   
Through the window, I could see two big kids dressed up.'

He shrugged. 'I went outside like an idiot, and well they weren't looking for trick or treats. They were looking for kids on their own. Maybe they'd seen we were mostly by ourselves.

Dean paled to white. 'What happened?' he asked, his voice gelid. 'Did they touch you?'

'No, I don't know why but there was just something about them that scared me and I managed to pull away from one of the guy's grip, get back inside the room and lock the door.'

'Don't tell me. They were dressed in clown costumes,' Dean added.

Sam shrugged. 'Yeah.'

'Why didn't you tell me? And to think I parked you at Chucky's all those times. I'm sorry, dude.'

:

'It was long ago and not your fault, Dean. We didn't exactly have a normal childhood.'

'No we didn't. But I'm glad you told me the truth. So, trick or treat?' Dean insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes. ' If you manage to find a Superman costume that fits me, I'll consider it.'

Dean frowned. He glanced suspiciously at his sibling. Would he be able to find a costume to fit his Gigantor brother? Well, he'd try his friggin best. 'You're on, Sammy. One Superman costume on the way!'


End file.
